evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lemy Abelard
Para outros usos, veja Fifth Pierrot (disambiguation) Lemy Abelard , também conhecido como Lemy, o Estripador e codinome Fifth Pierrot , era um assassino de Père Noël e o autor dos Assasinatos em serie em Rolled. Forçado a assassinar Ton Corpa em uma tentativa de resgatar sua amiga de infância Rin Chan , Lemy acabou sendo recrutado para o Père Noël. Tornando-se o principal assassino da organização criminosa, ele eventualmente localizou o alvo de sua mãe. Ele foi uma das reencarnações de Hänsel . História Vida pregressa Lemy nasceu em 27 de dezembro de EC 595 na cidade de Rolled na Republica Lucifeniana . Nascido como filho de uma prostituta, ele foi colocado no rio Orgo antes de ser visto e levado pelo diretor do orfanato. Ao crescer, o menino era tímido e travesso, apenas fazendo amizade com Rin Chan e Nickelle . Com o passar do tempo, Lemy viu Rin Chan se tornar cada vez mais talentosa em ler e cantar. Ao crescer, ele também teve um pesadelo recorrente de seu abandono. Em 26 de dezembro, CE 600, Lemy viu Julia Abelard visitar o orfanato e dar presentes às crianças, escolhendo uma carruagem mecânica antes que a mulher saísse. No dia seguinte, ele foi convocado pelo diretor e soube que ele havia sido adotado por Julia naquele dia, seu aniversário. Embora inicialmente ficando triste em deixar as outras crianças para trás, ficou encantado com a nova mãe e concordou em arrumar as malas; no dia seguinte, ele acompanhou Julia de volta a sua mansão e morou com ela aos cuidados da criada de Julia, Phoebe Aymieux . No seu sexto aniversário, Julia presenteou Lemy com um relógio de bolso com um desenho de dragão. A voz no vidro Na EC 602, Lemy pediu a Julia que o deixasse visitar o orfanato, mas ela disse que não podia ir por estar ocupado demais. Mais tarde naquele ano, Lemy acordou de um pesadelo e, embora proibido de entrar no tesouro da mansão, ele a encontrou aberta e decidiu explorar. Dentro ele encontrou a Taça de Conchita e, vendo rosto de Gretel na superfície de vidro e sem querer pegou o copo. Sendo Possuído, Lemy ficou com uma terrível dor de cabeça e desmaiou. No dia seguinte, Lemy acordou em seu quarto e Julia explicou furiosa sobre suaseu mau comportamento, informando que oa taça de vinho era a única coisa perigosa no tesouro. Depois que ela saiu, Lemy ouviu a voz de Gretel em sua cabeça, nomeando-se " Ney ". Ney contou a Lemy sobre como ele era o único que podia ouvir sua voz e que ela já sabia tudo sobre ele. Ela também explicou como ela não poderia ser separada dele por ser o único que tocou a taça. Logo depois, Lemy conversou com Phoebe sobre sua experiência com Ney, apenas para ela provocá-lo por acreditar no paranormal. Em dezembro daquele ano, Lemy recebeu a taça de vinho tinto do tesouro como um presente de Julia; ela recomendou que ele não agisse de forma grosseira para não perturbar o espírito na taça a fonte da voz de Ney. Depois que Lemy agradeceu a mãe pelo presente, Julia explicou a ele como a taça o ajudaria a comer até mesmo alimentos que ele não gostava. Embora inicialmente relutante em comer suas cebolas verdes, Lemy descobriu que, estranhamente, qualquer alimento que ele comesse era delicioso. Algum tempo depois, Ney começou a falar com Lemy sobre sua mãe e a possibilidade de que ela o adotou por razões egoístas, o que deixou Lemy furioso. Com o tempo o menino também aprendeu o verdadeiro nome e identidade de Julia como o gato vermelho. Algum tempo depois Lemy foi acompanhado sua mãe em visitar sua tia Mayrana em Calgaround. Noite no teatro thumb|280px|Lemy assiste Rin se apresentar no Teatro MilanêsNa EC 605, Lemy e Julia assistiram a uma exibição do Circo de Lune no Teatro Milanês. Quando o evento principal estava atrasado, Lemy viu quando uma garota foi trazida ao palco para acalmar a multidão furiosa com ela cantando; Quando ela começou, ele ficou chocado ao reconhecer sua voz como a de Rin Chan, embora sua aparência tivesse mudado para se parecer com a dele. Lemy teve uma breve conversa com Julia, que também ficou surpresa com o rosto da menina, antes de ficar em silêncio para ouvir a música de Rin. Ele explicou a sua mãe como a menina tinha sido sua amiga de infância, mas parecia diferente desde a ultima vez que a viu. Com o circo cancelado, Julia e Lemy deixaram o teatro após a apresentação de Rin Chan e Lemy foi para casa sozinho. No caminho para a mansão, o menino foi atraído para um beco por um miado de gato e encontrou Yarera III e Zusco Jr., que rapidamente o arrastaram para dentro. Os dois, reconhecendo Lemy como o filho rico de Julia Abelard, falaram sobre o resgate que receberiam pela criança. Enquanto Lemy resistia, mesmo sendo golpeados por Yarera III, os três foram subitamente interrompidos pelo policial Ayn Anchor, disfarçado como um palhaço. Como Ayn rapidamente nocauteou Zusco Jr. e se aproximou de Yarera III, Yarera III e subsequentemente Lemy erradamente o identificou como Quinto Pierrot de Père Noël . Apavorado com o aparente assassino, o bandido fugiu com seu irmão inconsciente. Depois que o "Quinto Pierrot" cuidou do espantado Lemy, ele perguntou ao menino onde ele morava; Quando Lemy apontou para sua mansão, ele olhou para trás e viu que seu salvador havia partido. Ele então retornou sozinho e foi recebido por Phoebe, escondendo seu quase sequestro. Na manhã seguinte, Julia chegou em casa e conversou com Lemy sobre como Rin foi adotada e fez umum papel de diva do comerciante Ton Corpa . Mais tarde, Lemy tentou ajudar Phoebe a cozinhar e acidentalmente se queimou. Inauguração Presidencial Em 18 de agosto, EC 609, Lemy assistiu ao discurso de inauguração de sua mãe na Praça Milanais , observando dos assentos convidados com o resto da multidão. Enquanto ouvia o discurso inspirador de sua mãe, o menino foi recebido por um dos associados de sua mãe, o tenente Gatt Coulomb, que o parabenizou pela honra de sua mãe. Os dois conversaram por um tempo, Lemy aprendendo que ele estava acompanhando o primeiro ministro de Asmodean, e a conversa foi sobre como Gatt estava limitado em sua classificação devido a sua linhagem como o filho de uma prostituta e descendente do infame Gast Venom . Lemy voltou a ouvir o discurso de Julia; Quando acabou, Lemy sentou e refletiu sobre sua mãe enquanto a multidão se espalhava. Gatt então se preparou para ir para casa ao lado dele, informando Lemy que ele voltaria para Asmodean e depois sairia de férias. Os dois conversaram brevemente sobre as férias de Gatt em Calgaround, para trabalhar para Mayrana, antes que Gatt desse a Lemy uma calorosa despedida e partisse para acompanhar o primeiro ministro para casa. Mais tarde, Lemy começou a andar para casa, só para Ney falar e lembrá-lo de que ele iria participar da festa de inauguração de Julia no Palácio Lucifenian, e que ele deveria ir para casa se trocar. Ela acrescentou que Rin Chan cantaria lá, convencendo-o a comparecer. Chegando em casa, Lemy vestiu roupas formais e foi embora sozinho para o palácio, recusando a oferta de Phoebe de acompanha-lo. Depois de percorrer longas distâncias, chegou ao palácio quando a noite caiu e escutou enquanto Ney elaborava a história do antigo palácio real. Depois que Lemy entrou, Ney também o direcionou para o Salão dos Espelhos e ficou em silêncio assim que a criança chegou às festividades. No interior do Palacio, Lemy encontrou Bruno Marlon, um funcionário executivo da Fundação Freezis, que era outro conhecido de sua mãe. Os dois conversaram brevemente antes do entretenimento da noite, Rin Chan, entrou no palco e começou a se apresentar. Enquanto a garota cantava, Bruno questionou Lemy sobre a semelhança da garota com ele e Lemy explicou como ele tinha conhecido Rin como tendo cabelo preto e sardas. Ele também relatou a Bruno o incidente no Teatro Milanês quando ele tinha dez anos. Depois que Lemy explicou como Julia havia lhe contado sobre Ton Corpa, Bruno refletiu sobre sua aparência alterada e o menino especulou que Ton tinha conseguido um médico para operar no rosto de Rin; Ele ficou confuso com a diversão de Bruno com a sugestão. Bruno logo começou a expressar sua preocupação por Rin Chan, contando a Lemy sobre a duvidosa reputação do homem em adotar crianças, forçando-as a trabalhar para ele, e depois fazê-las morrer misteriosamente. Seguindo essa conversa, enquanto observava Rin cantar, Lemy ficou preocupado com o bem estar dela. Ele também disse a Bruno como uma última coisa estava incomodando: a voz atual de Rin Chan não era dela. O caso de seqüestro de ídolo No dia seguinte da festa, Lemy tentou encontrar Rin várias vezes, mas não conseguiu. Ele aprendeu que ela estaria se apresentando em Asmodean, Elphegort e na Republica Lucifeniana em setembro. Com o passar do tempo, Lemy também aprendeu sobre as alegações sobre a sincronização labial de Rin e que a diva recusara todo contato. Sentindo que sua amiga estava em perigo, ele decidiu forçar uma reunião com ela; Algum tempo depois, Ney também começou a encorajá-lo a forçar sua entrada na mansão de Ton com sua ajuda. Em 6 de outubro, Lemy se disfarçou em uma fantasia de palhaço e se infiltrou na propriedade Corpa às 2 da manhã. Sentindo seu caminho na escuridão, ele ouviu Rin Chan chorando e, com a orientação de Ney, seguiu o som até o quarto onde ela estava trancada. Depois de chamá-la, Lemy foi capaz de destrancar a porta do quarto com um estranho " chave sobressalente "que Ney apontou para ele. Depois de cumprimentar um ao outro, os dois rapidamente tentaram escapar, Rin Chan explicando como Ton estava planejando matá-la depois de já ter matado a garota com quem ela estava sincronizando os lábios, Chansaux . thumb|left|280px|Lemy sorrindo após matar Ton Sua fuga foi cortada por Ton Corpa, que pegou uma faca e se preparou para matá-lo; Lemy tentou intimidar o homem afirmando ser o Quinto Pierrot, embora Ton recuperasse rapidamente sua confiança. Quando Ton se aproximou, Ney começou a falar com Lemy e depois o possuiu, matando Ton com o corpo do garoto. Quando Lemy se aproximou, rindo da sua ação, ele rapidamente se deparou com o medo e desgosto de Rin. Forçando Rin a sair de casa, Lemy mandou que pegassem uma carruagem a caminho de Toragay, Elphegort. Depois de algumas horas, Rin recuperou a compostura e pediu desculpas por atacar; Pensando, Lemy explicou quando lhe perguntaram que planejava ir à casa de sua tia em Calgaround . Ele então tentou, sem sucesso, dormir na carruagem até chegarem a Aceid na manhã seguinte. Depois de sair com Rin, Lemy pagou o cocheiro para voltar para eles naquela noite; Depois de dar as mangas de Rin para usar como capuz para disfarçá-la, Lemy alugou um quarto com ela para descansar um pouco. Rin então passou tempo contando a Lemy tudo o que havia acontecido com ela sob seu gerente abusivo, Ton, incluindo como a Sétima Maga havia mudado seu rosto para se parecer com a de Riliane. Algum tempo depois, Lemy tirou uma soneca e acordou de seu pesadelo recorrente. Mais tarde, vestiu as suas roupas simples e se encontrou com o cocheiro naquela noite, instruindo-o a deixá-los em um dos postos de controle a caminho de Calgaround. Passaram brevemente por Toragay, parando na hospedaria local; depois de deixar a hospedaria, o cocheiro mencionou para as crianças como o marquês de Toragay havia morrido recentemente, possivelmente assassinado, e como a Polícia Mundial acreditava que o assassino por trás da morte de um mercador lucifeniano poderia ter fugido para lá. Descendo no posto de controle para Calgaround, Lemy e Rin caminharam o resto do caminho até a cidade, discutindo os sinistros edifícios vermelhos enquanto se aproximavam da casa de Mayrana. Quando chegaram à casa, Lemy encontrou Mayrana dentro e ficou chocada com sua nova semelhança com Julia. Ele então viu sua mãe dentro, Julia tendo antecipado ele vindo para Mayrana com antecedencia. O novo quinto pierrot Logo depois, Julia trouxe Lemy para casa e ele implorou desesperadamente para que sua mãe salvasse Rin. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Julia começou a elogiá-lo por matar o corrupto Ton, encorajando-o a não ter vergonha de ser o "Quinto Pierrot". O menino chocado então soube que o quinto Pierrot foi originalmente seu subordinado; quando Gatt entrou sob o Père Noël, aliás "Sexto Venom", Julia explicou a Lemy que Père Noël era uma organização criminosa na qual ela era a cabeça, como a Primeira Santa Claus. Como Lemy a questionou sobre ser uma criminosa, Julia disse a ele que, enquanto eles eram culpados por lei, a organização fez o que era necessário para melhorar o mundo de uma forma que a polícia não faria, citando o caso de Ton como um exemplo. Enquanto Lemy questionava essa ideia, ela continuou insistindo que Lemy não era uma pessoa ruim por matar alguém e argumentou que ela tinha que usar Père Noël para fazer coisas que ela não podia como presidente. Enquanto Julia prosseguia sugerindo que Lemy poderia ajudar a corrigir o mundo dos erros, Lemy desacordou mentalmente Ney quando ela sugeriu que Lemy só estava concordando com isso para evitar ser abandonada novamente. Voltando para sua mãe, Lemy ouviu quando ela sugeriu que matar Ton tinha estado nos instintos de Lemy ; Quando Lemy expressou sua confusão sobre como ele tinha feito isso, Julia sugeriu que Ney lhe emprestaria o poder e Ney falou anticatica diretamente com Julia. Julia então pediu a Lemy que fizesse o possível até que ele fosse apresentado aos outros membros do Père Noël. Depois ele se virou para as ironias de Ney novamente, Lemy soube que Julia queria que ele matasse alguém, uma mulher que traiu Père Noël e foi uma instigadora do abuso de Rin, Setima Maga. Depois que Julia repreendeu Gatt por não conseguir realizar seu trabalho, Lemy aprendeu com ele que a Sétima Maga estava disfarçada de prostituta em Rolled. Com o quinto Pierrot tendo morrido há muito tempo, Lemy teve a honra de ser oficialmente o novo Quinto Pierrot. Depois, ele devolveu a Julia a chave de ouro de seu tesouro que ele usou para salvar Rin Chan, admitindo que ele nem se lembrava de ter tomado e aprendido que isso tinha sido feito por Ney. Assassinatos em Serie em Rolled Antecipando seu trabalho, Julia revelou a Lemy que ela descobriu que sua verdadeira mãe era uma prostituta que o abandonou no rio Orgo quando criança. Seu ódio pelas prostitutas aumentou, Lemy decidiu matar todas as prostitutas de Rolled até encontrar seu alvo. Ao longo do mês seguinte, ele assassinou com sucesso oito prostitutas, tornando-se impiedoso ao matar e habilidoso em usar uma faca. No caminho de volta para casa depois de sua oitava matança, Lemy discutiu com Ney se Julia havia feito lavagem cerebral nele ou não, ou se ele estava matando por prazer ou porque era a coisa certa a fazer. Chegando em casa, Lemy entrou na mansão para encontrar sua mãe em uma reunião com Bruno Marlon. Cumprimentado pelo homem, Lemy soube que Bruno havia se tornado o vice-presidente da Freezis Foundation e o Segundo Distribuidor da Père Noël, planejando usar o mercado negro de Père Noël enquanto Père Noël podia usar a riqueza, o poder e a Polícia Mundial da Freezis Foundation. Não demorou muito para a conversa, Bruno falou diretamente com o "Quinto Pierrot" sobre sua busca pela Sétima Maga; Em seguida, ele avisou que dois investigadores da Justea, o Departamento de Obras Internacionais da Polícia Mundial, estavam chegando em breve. Depois de Lemy tranquilizá-lo, Bruno partiu. Mais tarde, Lemy finalmente identificou a Sétima Maga como a popular prostituta Isabel Ismael, que estava fazendo todos os seus negócios dentro. Em 11 de fevereiro, Lemy entrou no bordel no 7º quarteirão de Rolled e solicitou os serviços de Isabel. Entrando em seu quarto, ele foi junto com o pretesto de contratá-la para seus serviços antes de se revelar como Lemy Abelard, e que ele conhecia sua verdadeira identidade. Lemy então tentou esfaquear a Sétima, apenas para ser bloqueado; Sétimq, em seguida, retirou a Espada Venom e começou a hipnotizar Lemy com seu olhar. Enquanto ela dava um monólogo sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Santa Claus, Lemy perdeu para o feitiço da luxúria do Sétimo Mago; pouco depois, Ney assumiu o controle de seu corpo novamente e assassinou a sétima usando o poder do Demônio da Gula . Quando Lemy chegou, ele pegou a espada Venom Sword e, também sob a direção de Ney, relutantemente decidiu matar o dono do bordel que era uma testemunha de sua chegada. Ele foi cortado quando a dona do bordel, que sem o conhecimento de Lemy era Elluka Clockworker, entrou no quarto. Enquanto Lemy se preparava para matá-la, Ney o deteve e avisou ao garoto que ele não venceria em uma luta contra ela. Elluka comentou sobre Ney, e Lemy descobriu que elas estavam familiarizadas; ele também soube que a mulher conhecia a identidade da Sétima Maga, enquanto tranquilizava Lemy que não contaria a ninguém sobre o assassinato dele. Elluka então pediu para se encontrar com a primeira Santa Claus. A mulher se apresentou como a Terceira Princesa do Sono; embora Ney insistisse que era mentira, Elluka hipnotizou Lemy acreditando em suas palavras e aceitando seu pedido, enquanto acrescentava que se ela vazasse informações sobre seus assassinatos ele voltaria e a mataria. Depois de silenciar Ney novamente, Lemy voltou para sua mãe e lhe contou sobre a Terceira Princesa do Sono, que Ney alegou ser Elluka Clockworker. Dois dias depois, ele acompanhou Julia ao bordel à noite para falar com a Terceira Princesa do Sono. De pé ao lado de sua mãe enquanto ela falava com a mulher, Lemy as ouviu discutindo sua identidade testemunhando a Princesa do Sono treinar suas habilidades hipnóticas. Lemy então ouviu enquanto ela e Julia reorganizavam Père Noël, transformando a alegada Princesa do Sono na Sétima Maga e sua assistente na Oitava Sniper Novos alvos thumb|280px|Lemy se encontra com Julia e Bruno Após o encontro, Julia contou a Lemy como a nova Sétima Maga havia hipnotizado uma cidade inteira quando ela era a "Princesa do Sono". Três meses depois, Lemy e sua mãe foram visitados à noite por Bruno Marlon e Lemy foi informado de que seu novo alvo seria Nob Nicole , o segundo vice-presidente da Fundação Freezis que desprezava Père Noël. O menino então ficou de pé quando Julia e Bruno discutiram a interferência de Nob no mercado negro de Pere Noel, antes de ele ansiosamente confirmar que ele poderia fazer o trabalho. Ele observou Bruno parecer perturbado com sua ansiedade, mas foi convencido por Julia a sair sem comentários. Na noite anterior a 23 de maio, como parte da armadilha para assassinar Nicole, Lemy vestiu seu traje de Pierrot e se escondeu no espaço do teto do Salão dos Sons do Palácio Lucifeniano enquanto o governo lucifeniano se reunia com os funcionários da Fundação Freezis. O resto do dia, o garoto esperou em silêncio no espaço do teto enquanto as conversas continuavam. Quando a reunião terminou, Nob Nicole ficou sozinho com Bruno, Julia e Pierrot se preparam para atacar. Antes que o menino pudesse agir, no entanto, dois investigadores do Justea invadiram a sala e declararam uma emergência. Assustado, ele assistiu enquanto os dois brigavam sobre a conspiração de assassinato e a verdadeira identidade de Bruno como o fugitivo Kaidor Blankenheim. Durante este tempo, Lemy viu Julia sinalizando para matar e Ney apontou para ele que ela queria que ele matasse Bruno. Horrorizada com a idéia de matar seu amigo e com medo de ser morto se ele caísse, Lemy recusou e permaneceu escondido. thumb|left|Lemy hesita em matar BrunoLemy voltou para casa depois e, ao longo dos meses seguintes, testemunhou a crescente suspeita de sua mãe como parte do Père Noël. Ela também o informou de como Bruno Marlon havia sido levado ao Castelo Hedgehog para ser torturado por informações, embora ele ainda não tivesse confessado o envolvimento de Julia. Depois de várias ocasiões em que sua casa foi invadida por adultos que queriam depor Julia, ela mandou Lemy para uma pousada no 12º quarteirão em 2 de setembro para ficar em seu lugar. Naquela noite, Lemy pensou sobre seu fracasso antes de ser abordado pelo novo Sétima Maga e a Oitava Sniper. Depois que Lemy discutiu com a Sétima por não fazer mais para ajudar sua mãe, ele ficou chocado quando ela propôs que ele escapasse de Julia, a mulher argumentando que ele só seria morto como um fracassado eventualmente. Mais tarde, ele assistiu Ney e a Sétima discutir uma com a outra, aprendendo que ela não era realmente a antiga Terceira Princesa do Sono. A sétima então acrescentou a Lemy que ela o ajudaria a chegar ao país de Jakoku se ele quisesse sair. Por fim, Lemy decidiu pensar, dado até a meia-noite para decidir. Ele então voltou para casa depois que a Sétima Maga e a Oitava Sniper partiram. Naquela noite, Lemy sonhou com Banica Conchita falando com Gretel, embora ele não se lembrasse deles antes de acordar. Na manhã seguinte, foi para casa e tomou café da manhã com Phoebe e Julia; depois que eles conversaram, Lemy pensou na proposta da Maga. Finalmente, ele confessou a sua mãe tudo o que havia acontecido com a Sétima Maga. Na noite seguinte, Lemy foi até o bordel para pegar a maga e a atiradora antes de sua fuga, apenas para descobrir que haviam fugido. Depois de se encontrar com o Sexto Venom, os dois confirmaram que o bordel estava vazio e Lemy se entristeceu por causa de seu fracasso, sendo consolado por Gatt. Os dois partiram logo depois. Nas semanas seguintes, Lemy soube que o Sexto Venom havia matado Bruno e testemunhou com frustração como o público continuava a duvidar de sua mãe. Depois de argumentar contra Ney sobre sua suposta obsessão por Julia, Lemy ficou decidido a caçar os inimigos de sua mãe por conta própria para evitar que eles a impedissem. No início de outubro, ele esfaqueou o congressista Elman Odbang, que solicitou a renúncia de sua mãe à presidência. No mês seguinte, ele esfaqueou o jornalista Isidor Angel após o escândalo de sua mãe. Em dezembro, ele assassinou um investigador da Polícia Mundial, Jean Marcel, e jogou seu corpo no rio Orgo. Duelo de Merrigod Plateau thumb|280px|Lemy é Baleado No dia 26 de dezembro, no início da manhã, Lemy mirou o investigador Ayn Anchor enquanto esperava em frente à propriedade de Abelard, se escondendo em um beco até o policial entrar. Quando o homem se aproximou, Lemy o saudou e se preparou para matá-lo; como ele fez, no entanto, ouviu Ayn reconhecê-lo em voz alta como Lemy Abelard. Assustado, Lemy ouviu com horror crescente enquanto Ayn explicava como ele, vestido de palhaço, impediu o seqüestro de Lemy enquanto ajudava no caso do velho Quinto Pierrot. Em negação e enfurecido que o quinto Pierrot poderia ter sido realmente um policial, Lemy furiosamente tentou matar Ayn mesmo quando ele tentou argumentar com ele. Uma vez que Ayn tropeçou e caiu de costas, Lemy sentou sobre o oficial e se preparou para matá-lo, apenas para ser baleado no peito. Quando ele desabou em cima de Ayn, o homem colocou Lemy ao lado dele e a criança viu a Sétima Maga e a Oitava Sniper chegarem. Enquanto estava deitado, Lemy perguntou a Mafa por que ela fizera aquilo; Quando ela disse que ele havia escolhido o caminho do mal, ele protestou como ele não era o único que era mau, sem sucesso. Imaginando se ele tinha feito algum bem, Lemy tentou falar com Ney e se encontrou sozinho, perdendo a conciencia por causa dos ferimentos. Logo depois, Lemy foi enterrado no cemitério da cidade de Rolled, onde permaneceu pelo próximo mês. No dia 29 de janeiro, naquela noite, o menino acordou com a voz de Ney e, em resposta a suas exigências, saiu de seu próprio túmulo. Depois de reprimir a sujeira, surpreso por estar vivo, Lemy encontrou suas roupas diárias deixadas por sua mãe para se trocar. Enquanto isso, Ney explicou que seu renascimento se devia à proteção divina do "Senhor". Depois, Ney ordenou a Lemy que pegasse o Copo de Conchita nas proximidades depois de trocar de roupa. Do vidro, o Demônio da Gula o levou a seguir para o norte, para Apocalypse Cliff, além do Merrigod Plateau, onde sua mãe estava esperando por ele. Lemy chegou ao rochedo um dia mais tarde, guiada por Ney para a sepultura de pale Noël onde um duelo estava para acontecer entre Julia, Sétima maga, e a Oitava Sniper. Entrando na caverna, Lemy encontrou o caminho iluminado por rochas cobertas de musgo que emitiam uma luz fraca, várias delas iluminadas com fogo azul no fundo da caverna. Depois de se esquivar de uma bola de fogo azul que veio em sua direção, Lemy ficou surpreso ao saber que ela vinha de sua mãe, que ela era uma maga. Lemy entrou na câmara e viu Julia antes do túmulo de Pale Noël , lutando contra a Maga e a Sniper. Depois que as três mulheres o viram, Lemy ficou ao lado de Julia e revelou a sobrevivência de Lemy graças ao seu contrato demoníaco. Quando a maga começou a atacar Julia novamente, Lemy pegou sua faca e atacou Elluka; embora Sniper o deteve e atirou no coração dele, o menino rapidamente se recuperou de seus ferimentos com o copo muito próximo dele. Atirado novamente por uma bala mágica, Lemy se recuperou rapidamente e voltou, apenas para fazer uma terceira vez. Nas duas horas seguintes, quando Julia lutou contra a maga, Lemy continuou a lutar contra a Sniper e a se levantar toda vez que foi baleado. Exausto da longa batalha, ele atacou a maga de cabelos verdes mais uma vez antes dela acertá-lo na cabeça com uma bala de ouro , o matando com o poder da Ira. Servo do Vidro Acordando, Lemy se encontrou dentro do Copo de Conchita e foi abordado por Ney; recordando um pouco de suas memórias de sua vida anterior, ele finalmente lembrou a garota como sua irmã, Arte . Ele foi então recebido pelo Demônio da Gula; enquanto ele tentava se desculpar por seu aparente fracasso, ela assegurou que ele tinha feito o seu trabalho. Em sua insistência, Lemy olhou através de um buraco no espaço do vidro e viu Julia lamentando seu corpo no mundo exterior, o garoto percebendo que estava morto. Depois que Arte o chamou pelo nome de " Pollo " e o convidou para o café da manhã, isso fez lembrar de sua vida anterior e ele finalmente aceitou sua identidade como Pollo, servo de Banica Conchita. Legado Algum tempo depois, a conexão de Lemy e Julia com Père Noël foi estabelecida e seus assassinatos foram documentados na história de Evillious, embora os eventos exatos após sua morte tenham sido perdidos. Devido aos assassinatos brutais que ele cometeu, o menino ganhou o apelido de "Lemy, o estripador" após a morte. Enquanto discutia o Conto de Fadas Freezis, Daughter of Evik , o juiz Gallerian Marlon questionou se "Elluka" e "Gumillia" registrados por terem matado Lemy eram as mesmas que as magas do conto de fadas de Yukina Freezis. Mais de uma década depois, Gammon Octo e Ma criaram um roteiro e foi posteriormente revisado pela Mestre da Corte; Ao considerar a relação de Lemy com Julia como prova de que ele era membro do Père Noël, a investigação do "caso" foi rapidamente concluída. Enquanto organizando o "movimento", Gammon observou que Lemy parecia não ter qualquer memória de suas vidas passadas e não nasceu com uma reencarnação de Gretel como em ocorrências anteriores. O jardineiro também achou sua morte simplesmente resultado de má sorte. Personalidade Lemy era um garoto lento e cada vez mais implacável. Quando criança, Lemy era tímido e não queria se socializar com seus colegas, tendo poucos amigos fora Rin Chan. Após sua adoção, ele se tornou teimosamente leal a Julia, amando e a idolatrando como sua mãe e amiga dos outros membros do Père Noël como uma extensão. Essa lealdade a ela o fez incapaz de tolerar críticas de Julia de qualquer fonte. Por outro lado, ele ficou traumatizado com o abandono da mãe biológica por ele e ficou desconfortável com prostitutas, chegando a odiá-las. Desde o início, Lemy era um menino travesso, tornando-se mestre em criar problemas em seu orfanato. Depois de despertar sua verdadeira natureza como HER, Lemy tornou-se um assassino impiedoso que se orgulhava de seu trabalho como um assassino, mesmo que inicialmente estivesse chocado com seu próprio sadismo. Apesar disso, ele continuou sendo bem-humorado e como um garoto normal para pessoas que não eram seus oponentes. Ele também justificou suas ações criminosas com as alegações de Julia de que o mundo estava cheio de erros e que Père Noël estava corrigindo, como por exemplo, ao matar o abusivo Ton Corpa. Lemy justificou ainda mais suas próprias ações cruéis ao idolatrar Quinto Pierrot, o assassino anterior, após aparentemente ser resgatado por ele. Ele também demonstrou uma compreensão limitada dos eventos que acontecem ao seu redor; considerando-se pouco inteligente devido à sua educação precária, Lemy estava, na maior parte, confortável em seguir a direção de outras pessoas como sua mãe e Ney. Poderes e Habilidades Um assassino proficional, Lemy era habilidoso no uso de uma faca apesar de não receber nenhum treinamento formal. Como Quinto Pierrot, Lemy foi capaz de rastrear rapidamente e matar alvos enquanto enganava as autoridades. Ele também foi capaz de andar pela escuridão, bem como se mover em um traje de pierrot. Devido a nunca receber uma educação adequada, Lemy tinha uma inteligência abaixo da média e raramente entendeu completamente as situações ao seu redor, além de ser esquecido de pequenos detalhes. Devido ao seu contrato com o Demônio da Gula, Lemy poderia se mover em velocidade sobre-humana e se curar de qualquer dano, incluindo tiros, bem como naturalmente poder comer qualquer coisa. Seu contrato também permitiu que ele entrasse em contato com Gretel, que frequentemente lhe dava conselhos e o ajudava a cometer assassinatos em adultos usando seu corpo; ela também foi capaz de resistir à influência da espada de venom, mesmo que o próprio Lemy estivesse em transe. A fraca inteligência de Lemy o tornou incapaz de descobrir o poder de reanimação da Taça de Conchita. Conexões de Personagem Julia Abelard : a mãe adotiva de Lemy. Criado por Julia desde idade pequena, Lemy amava e era leal a sua mãe e foi, ao longo do tempo, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa em seu poder para protegê-la de danos. Apesar de apresentar razões para duvidar das boas intenções de Julia, Lemy teimosamente se prendeu a essa lealdade e sentiria vergonha se alguma vez a decepcionasse como Quinto Pierrot. Esse amor que ele sentia por Julia ainda permanecia quando ele recuperou suas memórias como Pollo, chateado quando Banica tentou matá-la. Ney : Uma voz que guiou Lemy. Falando com Ney muitas vezes depois de seu contato com o copo, Lemy pensou que a menina era muitas vezes irritante e resistiu às suas afirmações de que sua mãe estava apenas usando-o. No entanto, ela era frequentemente útil para ele e Lemy geralmente ouvia sua direção quando isso era benéfico para ele; quando atirado pela Oitava Sniper, ele a chamava da mesma forma como ele "morreu" e ficou chateado ao não ouvir resposta. Rin Chan : amiga de infância de Lemy. Conhecendo Rin Chan em seus dias no orfanato, Lemy pensava muito em sua amiga talentoso e inteligente e muitas vezes estava triste em saber que eles iriam se separar. Depois de sua adoção, ele continuou a se preocupar com a garota e se dedicou a mantê-la fora de perigo, preocupado com sua situação com Ton e até matando o homem para protegê-la. Sétima Maga: Uma colega do Père Noël. Suspeita e irritado com ela desde o primeiro encontro, Lemy ainda assim tolerou a presença da Maga como a suposta Terceira Princesa do Sono e um substituto da Setima maga. Ele estava, como resultado, em conflito quando a mulher lhe deu uma oportunidade de escapar, embora acabasse denunciando a ameaça. Da mesma forma, ele resistiu a sua condenação de suas ações como ele estava "morrendo". Oitava Sniper : Uma colega do Père Noël. Como assistente hipnotizada da Sétima Maga, Lemy não tinha qualquer opinião particular em relação à menina, mas suspeitava dela como um acrescimo de seu mestre. Como resultado, ele não suspeitava que ela seria uma ameaça enquanto se preparava para matar um de seus alvos. Hänsel : a primeira encarnação de Lemy. Tendo mantido algumas lembranças de sua vida anterior, uma parte da lealdade de Lemy à mãe veio do relacionamento de Hänsel com Meta Salmhofer; ele viu na Primeira Santa Claus traços de Meta, e assim desejou agradá-la. Pollo : Uma das encarnações anteriores de Lemy. A aparência e a alma de Lemy eram as mesmas de Pollo, e com elas ele adquiriu a lealdade do empregado a qualquer um que se parecesse com Meta. Ele também ganhou um relacionamento com o Demônio da Gula que ele se lembrou completamente após sua morte. Trivialidades Conceituação e Origem *Lemy tem muitas semelhanças e paralelos com o infame serial killer Jack the Ripper ; ambos os assassinos tinham apelidos semelhantes, assassinaram suas vítimas à noite e usaram uma faca como arma de escolha. *Seu codinome e seu papel em Père Noël é derivado do Pierrot , um personagem da pantomima francesa que geralmente é descrito como um personagem ingênuo ou tolo que se torna vítima das brincadeiras dos outros. *Seu sobrenome, Abelard, é o sobrenome do famoso filósofo francês Peter Abelard; Lucifenia, o país natal de Lemy, é inspirado na França . *O nome de Lemy é parcialmente inspirado pelo nome de seu representante Vocaloid, Len, com os dois nomes compartilhando as duas primeiras letras. *A localização dos seus assassinatos, "Rolled" (Roll ー ル ド), é provavelmente uma referência ao road roller ( roadー ド ロ ー ラ ー), um veículo frequentemente associado aos gêmeos Kagamine, um dos quais é Vocaloid, representante de Lemy. Curiosidades *O papel de Lemy de "punir as crianças más" segue o tema "Natal" distorcido que envolve Père Noël. *Em Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita , o Demônio da Glutonaria reflete sobre os donos anteriores de sua nave, considerando humoristicamente o "quinto" proprietário para ser o "Pierrot". *Enquanto ele é mencionado por estar usando uma pintura branca no Fifth Pierrot e Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot , ele não é mostrado usando maquiagem na música PV. *Ele compartilha o mesmo aniversário (27 de dezembro) com seu Vocaloid. Gallery Arte Conceitual= SDScommetJudgment.png|Lemy na recapitulação em Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption FifthLemyProfile.png|Perfil de Lemy em Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot Enbizakadeadlymain.png|Lemy na recaptulação em Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Musicas= FifthPierrot007.png|Lemy como visto em Fifth Pierrot Lemy Pierrot.png|Lemy lembrando o que ele aprendeu Lemy Julia.png|Lemy sendo acariciado por sua mãe adotiva, Julia, por causa de sua lealdade |-| Books= Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Len Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Seven Deadly Sins Series Categoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita Categoria:The Daughter of Evil Categoria:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Categoria:Clockwork Lullaby Series Categoria:Lucifenia Categoria:Família Abelard Categoria:Gula Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Len Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Necessita Revisão Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Necessita Revisão Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Len Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Lucifênia Categoria:Família Abelard Categoria:Gula Categoria:Páginas à serem revisadas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Len Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Saga da Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Lucifênia Categoria:Família Abelard Categoria:Gula